Even
by theonethatisme
Summary: Bella was bullied by Edward Cullen because of the way she looked in Middle School. She had enough of it and moved. 3 years later she comes back from being an ugly duckling to a beautiful swan, but now she wants her revenge. Alot OOC
1. Chapter 1: The Start

"Move out of my way freak" Mike Newton shoved me into the locker, causing me to lose grip of my books and them scattering over the floor. I bend down to retrieve my books.

Ah Middle School how I despised it. I was a nobody well not really. I wish I was a nobody maybe then I wouldn't have got picked on all the time for my baggy clothes, frizzy brown hair, braced teeth, ached face, and weight problem, but no these kids wouldn't leave me alone.

As I got up from retrieving my books the meanest of all the popular kids came up, Edward Cullen, he was most handsome guy in our school and wasn't afraid to show it. He, like always, was with his little posse.

"O look what we have here its Belly the Troll" as he said this he looked at my now full arm of books and slapped them out of my arm once more.

"You know Belly the Troll it would in everyone's interest if you just crawled under a rock and died cause frankly enough no one here likes you, your disgusting and a waste of space." At that he spat on me and walked away. I was on the verge of tears. His posse didn't help the situation either. There was only one person in that group that was nice and that was Rosalie Hale. She gave me a small smile before departing with the rest of the group who either followed Edward's example and spat on me or called me a name. I wondered how people could be so mean. Edward's little posse included Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, and His girlfriend Tanya Denali.

Why they picked on me, I have no clue, especially when there were other kids like me or worse.

I wiped my traitor tears from my eyes and headed toward my next class. The week went by the same as usual until Thursday when my world crumbled to oblivion it happened after Edward broke up with Tanya. Yea even though he picked me I still liked him. Pitiful right?

" Tanya its over, no need to get all crying and all" She left the hall crying and the crowd that witnessed it d quickly dissipated. When everyone was gone Edward walked up to me.

"Bella I know I've been mean to you these past school year but I want to tell you I only did it because I liked you" He said. I was speechless. Did he really say that? " So I was wondering if you would want to be my date for the dance tomorrow" I just nodded my head. He smiled a little. " Well be ready at 7 tomorrow, Okay?" He touched my face a little and went to class.

The whole day I was on cloud 9 and couldn't wait until the next day. It finally came as did 7 o'clock. He pulled up in a Silver Volvo even though he was only 14. I was wearing a pink dress that was kind of tight but pretty.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we headed toward the school gym. As we entered the gym I notice quite a few people in front of it…with water balloons then it hit me. I was set up. He then let go of my hand, his lips held a smirk as he walked to the far left of the circle to Tanya. They exchanged a kiss and laughed at me for a second.

" What did you honestly think I would like you. Belly the Troll" Edward said " Don't you remember only in your dreams…now everyone in the circle Ready, Aim….Fire!"

At that dozens of balloons came hitting all over my body. It was so humiliating. I started crying and all of them laughed. I quickly ran out and ran home.

"Dad" I cried as I entered the house. He came running in from the living.

"What is it" He said as he looked up. His face instantly turned red as he saw my appearance. "Who did this" he yelled.

"Some kids at school" I said in a whisper. " I need to get out of this hell hole of a town" I said as making my way to my room. I instantly started packing.

"Where you going to go" he asked entering the room.

"I don't know, mom's probably, I just to get out maybe there I will be treated better, I'm sorry dad maybe later I will be able to come back but for now I can't" I said.

"Okay I'll get you a ticket for the morning" he said saddened.

"Thank you dad" I said. At that point I started my plan for pay back for when and if I ever returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Back

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF TWILIGHT ----well maybe just a few poster---ALL IS STEPHANIE'S.

**CHAPTER 2: ----3 YEARS LATER----**

(3 YEARS LATER)

Its been 3 years since I been here, 3 years since that horrible day, and 3 years of planning revenge. I was going to Forks High School and tomorrow was going to be my first day.

"Here you go Bella" Charlie said as he lead me to my old room.

"You didn't tell anyone was coming back did you?" I asked, really hoping he didn't.

"Yea, don't worry I didn't tell anyone, not after what they did to you" He said. We stood there in an awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"Well I'm pretty tired so I'm just going to head up stairs and go to bed"

"Alrighty then kiddo its nice having you back and see you in the morning" He said heading toward the living room.

I woke up the next day energized and excited. I was no longer the chubby dork I was in Middle School, I was finally at the least average. My brown hair started straightening out now it was just a bit wavy, I was now lean and the acne cleared up. I was now a real swan that was once an ugly duckling. Since I haven't been home for the last 3 years my dad thought that it would be a good idea for me to have a car, hence my Shelby Mustang. It was Midnight blue with 2 black streaks going in the middle, he told me that his friend Billy had a red truck for sale but thought that this would be better. I was internally thankful.

Charlie left a little before I did so I had a few minutes to myself, I started thinking over all the bad things that Edward and his posse did to me in middle school and it instantly got me furious. I wasn't going to hold out on them for long. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was time for me to go so I picked up my bag and headed out.

I arrived and immediately headed toward the main office. I was greeted by a red headed middle aged lady.

"Hello dear how can I help you" She said.

"I was told I was suppose to pick my schedule here, I'm Isabella Swan"

"O yes dear of course" she then went to get my schedule from one of the many cabinets in the office. "Here you go dear, have a nice first day" she said handing me my schedule.

"Thanks" I said heading out the office. That was kind of creepy.

I headed toward my first hour which was in Building 3, English. When I got there I noticed I was the only one to arrive so early. I asked the teacher, Mr. Taylor, if I could not do introduction seeing as I didn't want to be noticed, yet. He agreed and told me where my seat was. I thanked him and went to sit down at my assigned seat. Soon enough the students started coming in as the bell rang. I then noticed who would be sitting next to me, none other than the short pixie like girl from hell, Alice Brandon, who was no better than her leader.

"Class settle down, today we have a new student joining us" he pointed toward me. "this young lady right it, now if you want to know her name you have to ask yourself because she has asked me not to reveal it. So with that said let us start our lesson" He then turned back around to the chalk board and started his lecture. I felt a tap at my shoulder only to find Alice smiling at me. Creepy.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon, what's your name?" She asked still smiling. I didn't say anything to her or acknowledge her presence. My face was expressionless as all the memories came flooding back, but one memory came up that made me want to punch her right then and there.

_(flashback)_

_It was lunch. Like always I sat by myself but unfortunately in order to get to my table I had to pass theirs. I was almost home free when I felt a foot come out from the table. I tripped and my food went flying everywhere. Everyone laughed I didn't mind much that was until Alice came over to me. At first I thought she was there to give me a hand. Instead she got a hold of my head and stuck it more into the scattered food. I cried all that night._

_(end of flashback)_

I was still ignoring her but I was bored so I looked over to who was sitting by me to the right. It was someone I didn't recognize. It was a girl with fiery wild red hair that was pretty curly but long. She was about my height maybe a little bit taller, pale, but all in all beautiful.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked. She turned toward me and smiled a little.

"I'm Victoria Adieus" She said her voice was kind of high pitched almost child-like.

"Hi Victoria" I leaned in a little "Do you know Alice" I asked.

"Not really, our groups don't get along with each other" she said.

"Well" I said in a whisper "I'm Bella but don't tell Alice, I hate that girl"

"That's fine with me, nice to meet you by the way, so where you from?"

"Arizona" I simply stated.

"Well if you want you can sit with my table at lunch" Victoria stated.

"Who do you all sit with?" I asked not wanting anyone who tortured me to be near by.

"There's me, James, Laurent, Seth, Jacob, Angela, and Irina"

"OK" The bell rang "See you then". I said heading out the door to my next class.

The next couple of classes were like the first. I asked the teacher not to mention my name. I seemed to always have at least one or more of Edward's posse in my class. Like my second hour I had Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie I didn't mind but Jasper I still didn't like. That was Algebra. My third hour I had Emmett and the she devil herself Tanya, that was History. Finally though Lunch came around and I couldn't be more excited…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU TWO TODAY JUST TO GET IT STARTED UP…TRUST ME THERE IS MUCH MORE TO GO…ONLY LATER ON….NOW REVIEW LOL ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: Cafeteria Fun

**CHAPTER 3: CAFETERIA FUN**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL IS SM'S……. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(AT CAFETERIA)**

I decided I would take up Victoria on her offer and sit with them. So I sat in between Seth and Angela. Since I didn't know any of these kids back in Middle School I took it that they arrived after I left and I was right.

"So Bella, why don't you like the popular kids, not that I'm objecting, just curious." Seth was talking to me as I started eating.

"Well there's actually several reason but the main one is that they picked on me in middle school and humiliated me" I stated.

"Man, Bells that is messed up to the max, no one should be treated like that" Jacob said from across the table.

"Yeah well it doesn't matter anymore, I have a plan to get back at them" I said taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Well Bella, if you need any help we all wouldn't mind jumping in on it" Victoria said " god knows they deserve what ever you do to them." Right after she said that I felt another presence coming toward our table. Who ever it was stood right behind me. Without looking back I knew who it was, Edward Cullen.

"Hey, Sweety there's a janitor's closet out in the hall that's screaming your name" He said his voice, I guessed, was suppose to sound seductive instead sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "So how about you and me go quiet it down" his breath rolled down my neck. I looked at him taking in his appearance. He was taller than before probably 6'2 his bronze hair was still wild like a remember and his piercing green eyes still looked the same. If I was someone else I would say that he was handsome but after what he did all I could see was a monster that needed to be destroyed.

"The closet can scream all it wants buddy there is no way in hell I'm getting in there with you" I smiled "so why don't you go take one of those blond bimbos over there" I pointed to what looked like a table of cheerleaders " and try shutting it up yourself" I then got up out of my seat and 'accidentally' tripped a little, causing my food to go all over him.

"oops, might want to clean that up" I said regaining my balance and walking out the cafeteria. I heard a roar of laughter's fill the room. Now was my official start of revenge on those heartless little kids.

After walking out of the cafeteria I decided to go to my car and listen to some music. The bell rang after about 15 minutes, so I decided to head to my next hour, Biology. Like my last classes I asked the teacher for no introductions. He told me what table to sit at, right smack in the middle **(great)**,so I headed toward it sat down and started doodling. The bell rang and I heard the chair next to me screech as someone pulled it out, I didn't care to look and see who it was.

"So beautiful we meet again, hopefully this time on good terms" the nails on chalkboard came back. "So do you have a name?" he asked. I ignored him.

"Okay class lets get started on the lesson for today" The teacher started his lesson, it was over mitosis something I already learned. I took notes even though I already knew all this.

Half way through the class I felt a hand on my thigh, I looked down to find Edward's hand rubbing on it. **O no he didn't**. I decided to use this to my advantage. My hand slide to his thigh making its was up. I had a plan. He was smiling like an idiot and right when I looked up to his eyes my hand lifted, took form of a fist, and crashed down on his privates. He let out a grunt of pain, immediately his hand let go of my thigh to care for his injured area. I smirked and whispered.

"If your hand or any part of your come anywhere near me down below my waist without my permission, I will personally cut off whatever part of your body that was doing any thing less than a friendly gesture" His eyes widened a little and looked back toward the front of class.

The class ended and he quickly ran out of the class. I started heading toward my class when I heard an high voice call my name.

"Hey new girl, wait up" Alice called from down the hall. I acted like I didn't hear her and stayed at my same pace. "Hey you why are you being so mean, what did I ever do to you" she asked. I laughed inside, if only she know. "you gonna speak to me" her hand waved in my face.

"Hey midget did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to talk to you" I said. She looked hurt at my remark. Good she should. After my statement I headed to my last hour gym. I got out of the changing to find which of Edward's posse was in here with me. Great all but the leader. Fortunately most of my friends were in here to.

"Hey new kid want to hang with us" The mega bitch Tanya said.

"No thanks, I don't hang with sluts" I said walking away toward my group.

"Hey Bells, how's your day going so far since the cafeteria?" Seth asked me as I walked up.

"Good and Bad" I said.

"How?" asked Angela.

"Well I have the jackass Cullen in Biology, not only do I have to be in there with him I also have to sit by him." We started walking toward the court.

"and that's the bad part….what's the good part?" said Irina.

"He tried filling up my leg so I punched him where the sun don't shine" I smiled at the memory.

"Good job, Bella." Seth padded my back.

We finally arrived at the court, well the tennis court.

"Okay class today we are going to play tennis" Half the class groaned. "so partner up and find a component, now go" the coach blew his whistle. I decided to pair with Seth, while Angela paired with Irina. I noticed that Alice paired with Jasper and Tanya paired with Emmett. I then noticed that Rose wasn't in this class either. Me and Seth decided to go up against Alice and Jasper.

"Hey want to play us?" I asked them.

"Sure, why not" Jasper replied. The game started. It ended with several head and body shots on both them but mostly on Alice. I was pleased because we won but also cause I got to have a little payback.

"Okay class remember your partner because they will be your same one for tomorrow as well, now class is dismissed" The coach said walking off to his office.

"Well Bella that was amazing, I'm glad I got you as my partner" Seth said.

"Likewise, but I'll talk to you later I'm gonna head home" without thinking I gave Seth a peck on the cheek and left the court. I then headed home, thinking about the day's events and couldn't help to smile. I really had changed to the point they didn't recognize me. My mind then wondered to what I had in store for them. I couldn't wait for tomorrow…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well longer than the others I think, but what will happen next.. OoOH…. ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! BUT FOR NOW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Spit balls

Chapter 4: Spit balls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of twilight all is SM's

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**WELL ONE PERSON FOUND OUT THAT ALL THE GOOD GUYS ARE BAD AND THE BAD ARE GOOD WELL MOST ARE…SO ALEX GOOD JOB POINTING THAT OUT**)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**SWAN HOME**)

The next day arrived quickly. I woke up and decided that my plan would have to involve me in tight clothes so I could watch Edward squirm. I decided to wear a black skin tight Paramore t-shirt, with blue hip hugging jeans and black and white converse and add a light touch of make-up on.(**A/N: I seriously don't know that much about dressing to impress**). After I got done I decided it was time to go to school. When I arrived I was greeted by Seth and James who walked with me to my first hour.

"Well thanks guys, see you at lunch" I said heading in to my first period.

"Actually Bells, I will be seeing you next period" Seth said.

"What you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Well I had you in there yesterday but we didn't know each other, but now that we do I have something to look forward to" He said smiling "See you then" He walked off.

At that I wondered if I had any one else in my crew that had some of my classes with me but was to much focused on the idiots who were mean to me in Middle School. Well I'll find out later.

I entered the classroom to find Alice glaring at me. This was gonna be exciting.

"You know if you keep glaring like that your face might actually get stuck that way" I said sitting down. She looked away. Muttering something under her breath.

The rest of the class went by with no more interruptions. I soon headed to my next hour where Seth took the seat next to me.

"What's up Bells" He said in a quiet tone so the others wouldn't hear

"Not much Seth, just one of the Jackass's group member trying to kill me with their glares, didn't work out so well for them" I said turning my head toward the front of class. I noticed that Jasper was also giving me a death glare. Probably still angry about the tennis thing yesterday. I smiled widely at him real fast then instantly turned it into darkly one. His eyes widened a bit but he got the point and turned all the way around.

"Hey Bells I have an idea your gonna love" Seth said leaning toward me.

"Ok Shoot"

"2 words: Spit balls, well actually its if you count it as 1 or 2 words either way spit ball at the blond dude." Hmm good idea that is. At that we prepared to for the next part of revenge.

We got all the paper rolled up, it amused me a little that Seth had a straw in his backpack. I told him he could start. He put the paper in his mouth and added saliva to it making it look pretty disgusting, then put it in the straw. He ready, aimed, and fired. I winced a little remember the school dance. The paper wad landed straight on Jasper neck. Jasper reached his neck, instantly getting saliva more on his neck. He looked back but me and Seth just kept looking away at some object in the room or looking at the front of class. We did it all throughout the class period. I'm pretty sure he suspected us but never spoke up until the last spit ball. He raised his hand.

"Sir, some one keeps aiming spit balls at me and I think it's them" he pointed at us, we played it cool by looking surprised.

"What do you mean, I barely even know you, and your accusing me, how do you it could have been Ben right next to me" I said sweetly.

"Well I don't know, but I have a feeling it was you and the filthy mutt your sitting next to" he sneered. (**A/N: This is all human but its still funny to call him that**)

"See teacher now look he accuses us and now he's calling my new friend a mutt, even though he's probably cleaner than him" I said.

"Well Mr. Whitlock until you have proof that this young lady and Seth really did shoot spit balls at you, I suggest you leave it alone" The teacher, Jasper muttered something and looked down with defeat. The bell rang "Okay class is dismissed"

"That was awesome!" I exclaimed to Seth while getting my bag.

"I know did you see the look on his face" he said "It was priceless!'

"Yea we should do that more often" we high-fived.

"well see you at lunch" he said walking off.

Ah the days only getting started….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WELL I KNOW THAT THIS IS SHORT BUT IM VERY TIRED SO ILL UPDATE SOON ENOUGH….BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY, I WOULD BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM…..NOW IF WILL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Green Hair Trolls and Glue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter 5: Green Haired Trolls and Glue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long been really busy but here is chapter 5 ENJOY!!!!!! and thanks for all the reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My next hour I noticed I had Jacob in it but he wasn't as creative as Seth so sadly we couldn't pull any sorts of pranks on the two people of Eddie's group. Lunch finally came around and something surprising actually happened. I went to go sit down at my groups table. Victoria and James came up to the table laughing loudly.

"What are you guys laughing about?" I asked, James held up on finger while bending over by the table. Him and Victoria finally stopped laughing.

"Well we all know how you despise Cullen's group and what they did to you, well we thought it would be fun to mess with them also" Right after he said that two very angry people came into the cafeteria, one with bright green hair and the other with bright pink hair. I took a better look and saw it was Edward and Rosalie. Edward had the bright green hair and Rosalie had the bright pink hair. I felt kind of sad that they did that to Rosalie but I couldn't say that I didn't enjoy Edward's hair. The whole cafeteria burst into laughter, but I think my table laughed the hardest.

"Okay so why do they have vibrant colored hair?" I asked them both.

"Well lets just say that we have them in the same gym and that they don't really check there body products before they wash up" Victoria said.

"So you did this to them" they both nodded, "well that's pretty awesome, but next time can you leave Rosalie out of the pranks she was the only one out of his posse that wasn't mean to me" I said to everyone.

"What ever you say B." James said still chuckling some.

"O yes, Bells I got you something" Laurent said pulling out something from his pocket, he handed it to me. I looked down to find a super glue tube.

"What's this for?" I asked

"Well you sit by Edward in your next hour right" He said.

"Yea your point is?" I was still clueless.

"Maybe you could acquaint Edward and his chair more, they could really stick together in a sticky situation" He said laughing a little. I finally understood what he meant, he wanted me to stick Eddie boy to his chair. "So you might want to get there before he does"

"Nice very nice Laurent thanks for the brilliant idea" I said getting up to head to Biology.

I arrived before Edward and applied the super glue all over his chair front and back, I then sat back and waited. He can in a minute later still pretty mad about his recent hair color change and sat down with out looking down at his seat. I couldn't help but to laugh.

He gave me a death glare.

"Eddie I never knew you were gay" I said. "You know there are other ways of expressing yourself, you didn't have to go all out and color your hair"

"Do you honestly think I would do this to myself and I'm not gay, you know if you want I could show you exactly why I'm a god here" He said in an seductive voice, I had to hold back the vomit building up in my throat.

"Sorry I don't go for trolls" I said laughingly. The rest of the class went by uneventful until class was close to ending. Edward leaned back. He tried to sit up but I guess the super glue was doing its job greatly. The bell rang.

"What's wrong Eddie, the chair wont let you go" I said getting up out of my chair.

"Edward its time to go now so please get up and head to your next class" The teacher said.

"Um I'm trying sir but the chair wont let me go"

"Stop with this nonsense Mr. Cullen now get up" the teacher said getting frustrated.

"I'm trying but I'm stuck" Edward was getting panicked.

"If you don't get up this instant Mr. Cullen then you will get a week of detention" The teacher started to heading toward Edward. He tried pulling Edward out of his chair. I didn't stay after that. I made it to my next hour to tell my friends about Biology.

"Really the teacher got that mad' Seth asked as we got suited up for tennis.

"Yep and I don't know if he got out of the chair or not"

We made it to the courts.

"Okay class get back with your partner and pick your opponents see you tomorrow" The coach left.

Gym went by as uneventful as 3rd hour did. I had my revenge for the day until I saw what happened to Edward as he was heading to his car from the middle of 5th hour. His shirt was ripped and pants were torn in the back showing off some bugs bunny underwear. I took out my phone and took a picture. My day then was fulfilled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what should I do next? And when do u want Bella to reveal herself? Ill try updating soon. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Clunk and Glue

**CHAPTER 6: CLUNK AND GLUE**.

~**~~The Next Day~~~**

"This is too good to be true!" Seth said. I held up the picture of Edward showing off his Bugs Bunny underwear.

"Yea I got this heading out of 5th hour earlier yesterday" I put the picture on the table as we waited for the first bell to ring.

"This is gold" Seth said, still looking at the picture. "You know what, let me have this and I'll put it to good use" he said. I didn't object to his demand, knowing he would put it to good use.

"Okay then" I slid it over to him. "Here you go". He laughed.

"You'll get results by the end of the day" he said getting up as the bell rang. "Also I wont make you regret" he started toward his class.

"Let's hope not" I said under my breath as I headed toward first period.

When I got there I noticed that Victoria had a huge grin on her face.

"What are you up to now?" I asked, Alice hadn't arrived yet so we were safe.

"Well you know me, I go for the extreme" she said with a sly smile. I didn't know what she meant but something in me told me I didn't want to.

Soon enough Alice walked into class with seconds to spare. She threw a glare my way and I just smiled widely as she headed toward her desk. As she sat down the unexpected happened, he whole desk collapsed under her weight and fell on her. The pegs of the chair toppled leaving her to roll out of her chair straight on the ground. It was strange that I didn't notice the clunk that was on the floor by her chair that she was now in. The room went quiet for a second before the laughter started. A high screech was heard from the midget on the floor as she attempted to get of the floor, only to slip in the clunk. I looked over to Victoria who had a massive grin on her face; I was astonished to say the least. I had to hand it to her she was a natural prankster. With her finger she motioned me to come closer.

"Bella I think today is the day that you need to reveal yourself and I know just how" she stared whispering to me. I grinned widely at her words, it was genius. After the little incident, Alice left the for the period to go home and change. I wasn't really paying attention in my next hour because of the sweet plan my crew came up with. My 3rd hour I decided that I needed to talk to Rosalie so when she entered the room I told her to follow me, fortunately the dye in her hair washed out, so that it was her natural blonde again.

"Any certain reason why you wanted to talk to me new girl" Rosalie asked as we got to the bathroom.

"Yea actually it's about your little hair incident yesterday" I said.

"Really, do you know who did that to me" She said a little angry.

"Yes I do but it was an accident I forgot to ask them not to target you…" she cut me off

"What do you mean target, what are you talking about" she asked.

"Well yea target for what they did to me"

"Wait what you mean, what they did to you, you just moved here" she said confused.

"Or just moved back" I stated "take a long hard look at me" she looked and her mouth dropped.

"O my god, Isabella Swan!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOL I WAS GONNA END IT HERE BUT IM NOT THAT MEAN**

"In the flesh" I said smiling.

"O my I am so sorry for all the bad things my group did you, so many times I wanted them not to but I was scared" she rambled.

"Its okay, that's why you were my favorite, and for that I'm going to spare you the embarrassment during lunch but I want to ask a favor." I said.

"What kind of favor?" she asked.

"Just make sure all of Edwards posse walk into lunch together okay"

"Sounds good" she said.

"Great, but make sure you're ahead of them when you walk in so that what's going to happen, isn't going to happen to you"

"Okay"

"Alright now let's head to class"

The hour went by with little difficulty I just had a huge grin on my face. Finally lunch arrived and all was set. I quickly took my place as I saw the rope leading toward the top of the ceiling above the door, there waited balloons with glue in the balloons and feathers waiting to head down on the unsuspecting victims.

"Ready" I said looking at my group.

"As we'll ever be" Jacob said as he took out his video camera.

Soon enough Rosalie barged in a small smile on her face as she looked at me she nodded. Shortly after her came Edward's Posse and my hand pulled back allowing the balloons to descend down on all the kids who were evil to me, I didn't noticed until moments after that Mike was with his group also. The group had patches of glue and feathers all over them. They soon started screaming and cussing. Again the cafeteria laughed probably even harder than the last time. I walked up to them.

"Sucks to be the laughing stock of your peers huh?" I said to them as they looked at me. "I should know you were the ones who made me that 3 years ago" They looked bewildered. "Why so surprised, what weren't expecting me to look like this?" Still they were in shock. "I guess little Isabella Swan isn't an Ugly Duckling anymore" I said walking out of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but to smile at how much I changed.

**AH…DON'T WORRY ITS STILL FAR FROM OVER, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK ALL THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEWED MY STORY SO FAR AND FOR GIVING ME SOME OF THESE IDEAS. AND TO BE CLEAR, SORRY TO SAY THIS WILL NOT BE A EDWARD AND BELLA STORY. FOR NOW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pictures and Replays

CHAPTER 7: PICTURES AND REPLAYS

(SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, LOTS OF HOMEWORK FROM SCHOOL, SO ENJOY!)

DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL!

EPOV

(1st day of school)

Who the hell was this girl I thought. Why the hell did she spill all her food on me and was sitting at the outcast table. Usually I have no problem getting girls it's a talent, I can get any girl any time, but this one is harder than I thought. It seemed like I didn't even phase her, but its not like I would be giving up anytime soon, I like a challenge and this is exactly what she was, a challenge. She would be like the rest of my conquest, just another score in my book. No doubt that this girl was hot she was smoking, if only I knew her name, it would make things a whole lot more easier. I just still cant believe that she did that to my little men.

(2nd day of school)

The new girl still looks hot as ever, she kind of reminds me of someone I just don't know who. Well time to head for the showers. What the hell what happened to my hair! (Bell rings) Shit! Shit! Shit! I can believe that I look like this why did it have to be lunch after this hour, well mine as well get this over with. I was about to head out when I heard a loud scream looking over I saw Rosalie? Wow I cant believe she has pink hair. Okay time to get this over with. (Enters Cafeteria) Haha yea very funny laugh at the guy with green hair. I went to sit at my table giving everyone the glare. I looked around to find that the outcast table was laughing the hardest along with the new girl, damn she was hot. (At Biology) how dare she call me a troll I was not a troll. I just wish this class would end soon, just a couple more minutes(leans back). (Bell rings) Yes! Finally. WHAT THE HELL why cant I get up. The teacher keeps yelling at me. Who the hell did this! Man I cant get detention for this. Why cant I get out of this freaking chair. The teacher managed to get me out but not without tearing up clothes. Thank god that no one was in the halls to see my bugs bunny boxers.

(3rd day of school)

I have a feeling today is going to be a good day. I already got 4 phone numbers, I look good, and already made out with 2 girls, yep life is good but getting the new girl would make it better. (Before Lunch) Hmm Rosalie wanted all of us to head in together she said it would make us seem really cool and put people in there places. So we all agreed but she said she had to go in first to announce us. We walked in heads held high. Then out of nowhere I feel this gunk on my head. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. I look around to find that we all got covered in…glue? I looked up again and saw feathers coming down. Who in there right mind would do this? I look up to find the new girl coming at us. Hey maybe she will take sympathy on me and it will be a more easier way to win her and dump her. I then hear what she said. O MY FUCKING GOD! ITS FUCKING ISABELLA SWAN. FREAKING BELLY THE TROLL! It then all came to me, she's the one whose been pulling these pranks off. How the hell did Bella become so incredibly hot as hell! I looked over to my friends and I'm pretty sure they were thinking the same thing. Isabella Swan is no longer the geeky little girl we picked on at in middle school, she was now a freaking hot ass women who was bent on revenge for what we done. I took a big gulp.

(**I was going to end it here but that would definitely be mean so I will continue)**

(BPOV)

I did, I really did it, I confronted them and they looked utterly shocked.

"Hey Bella wait up" Seth yelled heading my way.

"What's up Seth, what you need?" I asked.

"I don't think Eddie had enough punishment for today so just wait until after your next class" He said.

"Okay cant wait"

"Alright see you in after your next class" He said running off.

I headed to my next class, Edward wasn't there yet. He Didn't arrive in class until one fourth into it.

"So Isabella, how the hell did you get so hot" He said smirking "and when can I get with your fine ass" He said. I ignored him, after he said that not wanting to talk to him until a couple of minutes before class ended. I cant believe we had to learn about the freaking animal cycle.

"So you want to take up on that offer" He said again. I decided to play with him. I leaned in on him leaving a little space between us.

"I bet you would like that" He nodded. "I bet you would like to get in these" I pointed to my pants. He nodded again more violently and wide smile on his face. "Well you know what. I don't think I can, cause as I Vaguely remember only in your dreams right?" His face instantly fell " But if that rule didn't apply I still would go with your diseased self" at that the bell rang ending the hour. I walked outside the class room. My wide smile instantly became wider. Pictures of Edward in his bugs bunny underwear was everywhere! People were laughing everywhere and Edward face instantly became as pale as a vampire. (**lol I had to add that**)

"Hey Eddie boy I didn't know you liked Looney Tunes" I said looking at him. He ran to the pictures and tried to rip them off of the walls. I sat back and watched. Then headed to my next hour very grateful that I gave Seth that picture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is. Sorry took forever to write. But the chapters well I wont be like all others and say that I wont update any sooner if you don't review. BUT IF YOU WILL REVIEW I WOULD BE REALLY GRATEFUL! NOW PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dodgeball and Rips

**CHAPTER 8: DODGEBALL AND RIPS.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS BUT SM DOES.**

**MILLION APOLOGIZES BEEN BUSY**

**SO ENJOY**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I headed toward my last hour I began to think about my revenge. I took out my notebook and flipped it to my Get Back At The People Plan.

_Enemies:_

_Edward- Quadruple check- Glue, photos, hair, and balloons._

_Alice- Double Check- Chair and balloons._

_Jasper- Double Check.- Spit ball, and balloons._

_Rosalie-Unfortunately Check.- Hair dye._

_Tanya- Check- Balloons_

_Emmett- Check- Balloons_

_Michael(mike)- Check- Balloons_

Hmm I have to change those last to three to a bit more. I thought heading to my next period. My plan was made up as I entered my hour. I quickly called Seth and Angela to help me out. I told them the plan, they agreed. Today we were playing dodge ball, but since Eddie's group knew who I was now, guess they were still pissed about the whole balloon thing. During this time I told Irina the plan also. Who ever got out first had to go to the locker rooms to perform the task at hand. Luckily and Unlikely it was Seth and Irina who got out first, they knew what to do. Even though I was the most targeted by the group of Edward, I still managed to knock out 2 of them, Emmett and Alice. Crazily enough I was knock out of the game by Leah Clearwater, who was doing this out of pure sport. The last to get out of the group was Angela but that was because Ben Chaney was all but guarding her. Our team won and the class was over.

This is where my plan came in play, we all went back to the lockers to change back into our normal clothes, me and Angela got there first, changed and headed out to catch the view. We heard loud screams from both the boys and girls bathroom. What happened next had me rolling on the floor gasping for breath, out came Tanya and Alice with their clothes ripped to shreds from the girls bathroom. Then came out Emmett and Jasper came out red faced with all their shit tore up like the others. I had my camera out and started taking pictures.

"Looks like a new fashion trend, don't you guys think" Tanya and Alice were fuming. Then out of nowhere their smiles changed evilly as they lunged at me and Irina. I quickly sidestepped along with Irina, but not before grabbing their hair. I had a hold of Tanya' s and Irina had a hold of Alice's.

"ah ah ahhh you really shouldn't have did that" I said pressing Tanya up against the wall. "now be a good little girl and don't try that again" pushing her into the wall again then letting go. She gave me a glare and muttered something under her breath as she and Alice walked out of the gym. I gave Irina and Angela a high five.

_Emmett-double check_

_Tanya- double check_

_Jasper-triple check_

_And last Alice-triple check._

Wonder how the rest of this school years gonna be…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YEA IM TRYING TO UPDATE ASAP BUT I GOT SCHOOL AND ALL. SO ILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME ALSO I WAS WONDERING SHOULD BELLA AND SETH GET TOGETHER OR NOT? WELL U KNO WHAT TO DO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9: The End

THE END OF IT ALL

Months went by as me and my crew pulled pranks on Cullen's group from splashing them with balloons made of glue to stealing there clothes from gym. After about a month they finally started fighting back. I was the main target to them like I was in Middle School. I could tell though that they lost their touch at pulling these pranks, they were pretty sloppy. By the end of the year, I managed to get a lot of detention after the teachers and principle found out it us doing most of it, but Cullen didn't get off so easy either. I was happy about that part. Through the year also Seth and I got pretty close, we manage to trick Eddie into thinking I liked him; I had to go out with him for a few times. Not the best times of my life, he was arrogant and pretty self centered. After about two months of pretending, I managed to lead him to the infamous janitors with a note saying that "I wanted him". When he got the door open, he found me and my good buddy and now boyfriend Seth making out, I told him it was over and was a joke in the first place. Eddie boy hasn't been the same since. After junior year ended so did the feud, though my group still hated his posse, and all the pranking and getting the other in trouble stopped. We managed to get through our senior year with close to no problems, and so my revenge was complete, I was content and now all is good

**Yea yea yea I know sucky ending, sorry I lost inspiration, if anyone wants to take this over and forget about this part be my guest, I think ill write about something else next time. Well hope u enjoyed it and thanks for reading if u will leave one last review lol =D thanx!**


End file.
